The Tail of Love
by Creeping
Summary: Karma x Asano ll My first fanfiction piece I've written. Read as I struggle with third person narrative, it is terrible. Teen rating for now but might go up to an mature rating. ll This vacation from school hasn't been very good so far for Karma. Not only did he get a new roommate, he needs to find the owner of that new roommate. Kittens are just overall bad luck... well maybe.


_Forgive me, it's 1:40 PM and I never went to bed._

 _This is also my first fanfiction that I started writing. I am not ashamed for making excuses._

 _Now what is this story about? Well I have no idea but there are future plans for Karma x Asano. Maybe it's just me but I instantly ship characters that dislike each other. Oh, there is some stuff I should mention! I'm not done watching the series so my characters might be a little off. You likely won't see me mention the school or other characters much. I am already struggling with one character. It is sad, I know. What is even sadder though is the fact you're going to see me practicing third person narrative for the first time. I should just call this my own fourth person narrative._

 _Please don't hate me because personalities do not match. I'm still learning and getting into my characters. I did add a cat because... I love cats? However my cat in real life loves biting and scratching people. I have many victory scars from her, the victory of holding and petting her. I don't have a normal affectionate cat unless she wants something. Anyway I'm rambling on and on! You should read the story now while I sleep._

* * *

The sun beamed through the window which glared at Karma. He stirred in his sleep, or was asleep at some point. Trying to move away from the brightness of the light prevailed to be difficult. Opening his eyes was a trick of its own; the alarm clock showed 6:48 AM which meant he had exactly three hours of sleep. Silk sheets might sound great and all but during the summer it's like saran wrap. Peeling himself off the bed, Karma quickly figured out the air conditioning throughout the house had stopped working. With a sigh Karma murmured, **"Taking away my allowance, now this? Normal parents would take care of this problem. Not mine; mine are free spirits."** Putting a man in the hospital wasn't exactly the smartest idea, but the guy kept harassing him! stumbling up onto his feet, Karma walked toward his door. Today water was a necessity that needed to happen right now or he was going to shrivel up. Moments before grabbing the doorknob there was a eery aura. Jumping back, Karma knew nobody could be inside the house; who would be in the house? Parents are in Paris and the food delivery guy comes in two days. The cleaning lady quit months ago after being called lazy. Whoever was in the house didn't have a key and they definitely weren't invited.

The sound of scratches came from the other side of the door. This was either a classmate playing a pity prank or some lousy assassin. Either way, Karma needed to find out. Tightly gripping the door and turning it. Quickly he opened the door to surprise whoever was there. Ready to defend and attack, Karma was greatly disappointed. Nobody was there unless they were invisible. Invisible or very small when he felt fur rubbing against his leg. The first thought that came to mind was, _**"I'm not going to look down."**_ However that was impossible because it started attacking his leg by biting. Finally giving up his gaze lowered down toward the floor to find an orange kitten making a meal out of his leg. He didn't even have a cat. The kitten made no sense to him at all, there was no way for it to get in.

Leaving his room the kitten quickly followed playfully. The hallway left no traces of anyone else being here. The bathroom was empty, besides the clothes piling up. Parents room was empty as always. Entering the living room told a different story though, a very different one. Tiny paw prints everywhere, every nook and cranny. There wasn't a place where the thing didn't go. It all started at the window where there was a fallen potted plant. Growing in that pot originally were tulips that are now scattered on the floor. The window wide open is a pretty big clue where the thing came from. It was no longer a kitten, kittens are cute. This thing was a monster who just ruined a white rug; Left scratch marks on the furniture; shredded the mail; A tower of comics now all over the floor and very wet… This wasn't a cute baby kitten that everyone swoons over.

Now ignoring the mess, Karma moves toward the kitchen to see the damages. Fortunately not much happened here besides a knocked over trashcan which he easily set back up. Hot and dripping with sweat, Karma finally makes it to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Drops of cool water drip onto his bare skin that is already glistening with sweat. Guzzling down the water almost made him forget the thing. A loud high pitched mew came from it, the thing that was not a cat. Searching inside the fridge was no easy task. A thought came to mind, _**"For a little thing who came inside a stranger's house, it is amusing how it now commands food and water."**_ This day wasn't going well for him, at all. Did cats eat cooked or raw chicken, or do they prefer fish? The thoughts puzzled Karma to the point he chose to just give the kitten leftover chicken breast from a few days ago. Not much can be said afterward, it gobbled it up like the monster it is.


End file.
